Broken Bella
by emmetts-lil-hottie119
Summary: While left sitting on a bench at prom for four hours, Bella is confused. Edward has found the girl of his dreams, or so he thinks, and plans on getting married. Will the next time Bella sees Edward be at his wedding with someone else, or will things backfire?
1. He loves me, He loves me not

"How could this be happening to me?" Bella thought to herself. It was the day of their wedding, Edward and his so called "fiancé". Things had been going so smooth, ever since the whole situation with James, Bella and Edward had been closer than ever! Every night Bella had the same dream. Of which brought her back to the worst night in her entire life! The night of prom. There they were, at prom, though Bella didn't want there because she claimed that she couldn't dance, she knew that this was truly something Edward wanted her to do, so she went, without complaining. It was a beautiful evening, perfect for dancing outside. As they dance to the music, both thinking of how lucky they were to have each other, they knew there love would last forever. The song finish, and Edward decided he would go and get Bella some punch, even the she insisted she didn't need any, Edward thought she did, but he wouldn't know, he's a vampire and everyone know that vampires don't eat or drink, well besides from blood. So Bella sat on the bench and waited, since she had a broken leg from her previous time of running in to James, it was easier if she waited while Edward got the bunch, considering she was still sore. Five minutes passed, "No big deal", thought Bella, "theres probley just a long line." But then the five minutes changed to twenty, which changed to forty-five, then to an hour. Bella had no clue what was going on. It had been two hours… but what could she do? She can't walk on her broken leg alone, she would just have to sit there, do nothing, and wait, surely there would be explanation for all this. Why would Edward leave her there, waiting, for two hours? Four hours came and passed, people were leaving. And that when out of the woods came Jacob. How glad Bella was to see him! "So wheres your so called boyfriends", asked Jacob? "I was wondering the same thing," replied Bella. "What do you mean?" Jacob asked furiously. "He went to go and get some punch for me," said Bella, "four hours ago," she sobbed. "So he just left you here sitting on this tiny bench for four hours?" Jacob practically screamed! Bella nodded her head slightly. A growl rippled through Jacobs chest. "I hope he knows that he's not going to get away with this, leaving you here! What was he thinking?" roared Jacob. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home," Jacob offered as he helped Bella up from the bench.

Charlie was furious! How could someone do this to his daughter? But on the bright side, he never really thought much of Edward, and he knew no that Bella surely wouldn't date him agina. With that thought, he cooled down, decided to give Bella some time to herself. So he flipped on a baseball game and soon forgot about anything that was happening around him, other than the game.

The rest Bella remembered from that was night was lying in her bed, crying, listening to her cd player, and hoping she would fall asleep soon. Suddenly, with a loud noise, the window banged close. And she could here someone walking acrossed her floor. Though she couldn't tell who it was because her eyes were blury from crying, she could make out what seemed to be the shape and size of a man. "Edward?"she whispered out into the darkness. No reply came. She was now getting drowsy, and she knew it must be late. A happy feeling started building up inside her as she drifted off to sleep. She knew who it was, it just had to be him, who else could it be but Edward? She just knew it was him. She knew that he would make up for what happened tonight, tomarrow. There had to be a good reason for what happened, for him to leave her there, on a bench, for four hours without coming back. For she knew that Edward loved her, as he told her multiply times a day… soon she was a sleeping, sleeping like a rock, for she knew everything would be all right, it just had to be!

The next morning as she woke, there she saw someone sitting in Edward usual chair. The person was sleeping. Vampire don't sleep, he must be pretending, but then she saw, this wasn't Edward in her room. It was someone else, her eyes filled up with tears, everything became blury again just like last night. She had no clue what was going on, she was confused as ever. She sat up, trying to get a closer view, though she was so tired she dropped back down on her bed with a loud thump of her hitting the cousions. The noise of her back hitting her bed must've wokin the person up, because she her being called.

"Bella?"

"Bella, are you up?"

"You can go back to bed, it's still very early."

"Bella?"

Then she woke up, swetting. It had happened again. It had been months since the dance, but yet, still every night she replayed the night of the dance. Like someone torturing her, making sure she would never forget the night, when he left her sitting there, at prom, on a bench. Today was the day she had been dreading, for the past couple of weeks. It was the day of their wedding, Jessica, would soon be Jessica Cullen, the name the Bella dreamed of having ever since she met Edward.


	2. Second Chances

**Chapter 2**

Time flew by for Bella, Jacob, and Charlie. Soon they were dressed and ready to go to the wedding. Never would they imagine Jessica marrying Edward, if anybody they thought it would be Bella. Bella had no clue why she even wanted to go to their wedding, maybe it was because she knew how in Jessica felt being in love with Edward, and that it wasn't her fault it just happened. But that didn't take away the pain and jealousy away.

"Are you positive you can do this?" Jacob questioned.

"No, but I'm going to try" replied Bella. "Honestly Bella I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Charlie. "Charlie! I'm going and you're not going to stop me!" screamed Bella.

Jessica looked beautiful walking down the aisle. And Edward looked better than ever. Everyone from looked confused seeing Bella in the audience, everyone would have thought that she would, and should be the one walking down the aisle, almost everyone.

Jessica had already said "I do" not is was Edward turn. Edward and Bella's eyes meant and there was a huge moment of awkwardness, then Bella turned back to face Jessica. Bella could hear Edward saying the words she dreading hearing him say to anyone but her. But the "I do" turned into "I don't".

Edward turned from Jessica to Bella. As did everyone else with confusion on their faces.

"I'm sorry" said Edward to Jessica. " I never really loved you, heck, I didn't even like you," " I just thought that maybe if I started seeing someone else, then Bella would come back to me, and give me another chance." Said Edward. Everyone gasped, while Alice stood up and screamed "Yes!" Then she awkwardly sat back down, realizing what she had just done. What Edward didn't know was that every since the night after prom, her and Jacob had come close, they had become more than just friends. Bella loved them both, and she had no clue what to do!

Later that night, there was a knock at the door. Jacob, Charlie, and Bella all had a feeling that they knew it was. Bella asked Charlie to get it. Just as they had suspected it was Edward. Right when Bella saw him she instantly pulled Jacob closer, kissing him, like never before, in attempt to make Edward jealous, to make him feel like she had felt the night of prom.

Jacob, who hated Edward didn't have a problem kissing back, actually he was pleased. Charlie decided he would leave and give the three a chance to work it out. Edward still standing at the doorway, walked in, shut the door, and walked closer to them. When Bella saw him walking nearer, she kissed Jacob like never before. Then forgetting about Edward even being there Edward pulled them apart, and punched Jacob across the face. And soon Edward and Jacob were punching and kicking each other as hard as they could. With Edward being really strong, he won, by a land slide.

"Bella, I need to explain." Said Edward. "Yea, why don't you explain why you beat up my boyfriend" roared Bella. Edward flinched at the word "boyfriend" while Jacob smiled, blood running down his nose.

"The night of prom, I didn't mean to leave you there, but I could read James mind, which meant he was within a few miles away. He was going to try to kill you Bella, I left prom to go after him, Bella. I didn't mean to just leave you there." Said Edward. "Then why didn't you come back to see me after that?" Bella asked furiously. "Because I saw you with him," said Edward staring at Jacob. And I thought that if you saw that me and Jessica were getting married you'd get jealous and come and talk to me, and then I could call of the wedding before it happened."

At this point Bella was so confused she had no clue what to think! Should she give Edward a chance, since the only reason he left prom was to save her, he still loved her.

Bella loved Edward very much, she wasn't going to let this ruin their relationship. She had decided to give him another chance. When Charlie found out that Bella was going to give Edward another chance he was furious. So furious that Bella decided to sneak out of the house and run away with Edward, because as long as she lived with Charlie she knew he would never let them be together. They had decided they were going to get married, alone, in Vegas.


	3. A big mistake

They had arrived in Vegas. It was about four in the morning and no matter how much they would have liked to get married then and there they would have to wait until it was at least ten A.M. They had gotten a hotel and Edward decided he was going to go and hunt for awhile, but promised Bella he'd be back soon. Bella had fallen asleep in the blink of an eye she was so tired.

Around five or six that same morning Bella woke up with horrible stomach ache. Has she got up and started rushing to the bathroom, she puked all over and herself. It was like it would never stop, she just kept puking. She knew what it was, it was the chicken she had at Chinese on their way up. It tasted nasty, that's what it had to be.

It was five days later, and they were still in the hotel, they still hadn't got married yet, because Bella's stomach just wouldn't quit hurting. It seemed as though Edward was ignoring her now.

"Edward, please just stay here, you've been going out to hunt everyday." Bella said.

"Well, I'm not going to go hunting, I'm going to the store to get you something," replied Edward. With that Edward was gone, in an blink of an eye.

He was home again within about fifteen minutes. "Well, that was fast, you didn't get me peptobismo did you? I hate that stuff," said Bella. "Nope" replied Edward "I got you something else" "Oh good, " said Bella. "Here you go," said Edward handing here something far from what she except. Bella looked up at him in complete confusion, "but we haven't done anything like that," said Bella. "Oh I know" said Edward, "I was thinking more like Jacob."

Bella went into the bathroom and sure enough, it had happened, the pregnancy test had a little plus sign on it. Edward was sitting on the bed facing away from Bella.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for" said Bella. "So who was it, Jacob, Mike, Eric?" Edward asked.

"I forgave you for what you did to me, you shouldn't have even tried to make me jelous by pretending to marry someone, you should've came straight to me, you made a mistake to you know." Bella said tears running down her face.

Bella started walking towards "I'm sorry" she said, trying to sit by him, but then he moved away from her. "How am I suppose to forgive you" Edward hissed to Bella. "The same way I forgave you!" Bella said.

Soon she heard the door slam and he was gone, she laid down, texted Jacob the news, told him that she was pregnant with most likely his baby, and with that she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
